The Final Mistake
by FLASOK
Summary: Zim has come up with another plan to eradicate human life, one that might actually work until it backfires disasterously and the entire Irken race wants him dead. He has no choice but to do the unthinkable. And worse, he needs help from...Dib. ZADF
1. It Ends Now

**A/N- Hey pilot, I mean, readers! How ya doin'? (Zim will liquefy your organs if you don't get that joke. :D)**

**So...what's an Avatar: The Last Airbender writer doing here? Well, I got this idea after watching all the episodes of Invader Zim OBSESSIVELY and reading fanfics OBSESSIVELY. Might suck, might become a work of LITERARY GENIUS (LOL JK)…but, I'm just kinda going with the flow. I feel compelled by the Mighty Zim to write this so uh…to prevent being destroyed, I'm gonna write the story. Hope you like it! 8DDD**

**Disclaimer- …Really? Do you really think I own anything? I'm the kind of person who causes JV to go insane with their totally-not-part-of-his-vision-for-Invader-Zim fanfiction. :D**

Chapter One- It Ends Now

It was a clear day on Earth, not a cloud ruining the blue expanse of sky curving over the surface of the planet.

_A perfect day for Zim to destroy the Earth…_, Dib thought as he watched said alien strut up to the doors of Skool through narrowed eyes. He had a right to be suspicious, given that Zim had a large, self-assured grin on his face, practically glowing with pride. Determined fists formed at Dib's sides.

_Whatever that alien scum is planning, I'm going to make sure he doesn't get away with it,_ he vowed mentally, though he must have said it out loud (he had a habit of doing that) because Gaz, dark-clothed and as absorbed in her Game Slave as ever, growled, "Be quiet, Dib! You're _annoying_ voice is interfering with my concentration."

Dib ignored his sister's comment, continuing to keep a careful eye on Zim. The determination was filling him now, like lava rises into the stone veins of a volcano.

"Look at him, Gaz," he muttered, oblivious to enraged growls his sister was emitting from behind as she was increasingly angered by his inability to shut up, "He's up to something. I don't know what it is, but it's up to me to find out an-YAAHHGG!"

Dib's face was met by the harsh sidewalk and he gingerly picked himself off the ground, rubbing the small of his back where Gaz had kicked him with incredible force for a girl in the sixth grade. He frowned at her retreating form, adjusting his glasses that had been knocked slightly askew, indignant he'd been so rudely interrupted. He could hear Gaz grumbling about something as she made her way to Skool's entrance along the lines of "annoying brother" and "stupid voice".

Eventually, Dib dusted off his trench coat and shuffled towards the green double doors that led into his least favorite place on Earth. It was bad enough his father and sister didn't believe him about any of his paranormal findings, but his whole class thought he was crazy AND a freak. They'd all be sorry in the end though, when he finally proved Zim was an alien. He'd be a hero, and no one would mock him then. Gaz and dad would be shocked and awed that he'd been right all along. He'd become famous! Surely the city would nominate him for the Nobel Peace prize. Was there even a category for saving the Earth from evil aliens?

Dib smirked to himself.

Perhaps that day would be today. He had to stay optimistic; if he gave in to defeat now, he'd certainly be defeated in the end.

His shuffling walk transformed into a confident stride, ready to face anything Zim hurled his way.

~****~

"And so, if you ever spontaneously combust, it's because our society is headed straight for impending DOOM!" Ms. Bitters lectured, putting unnecessary emphasis on the 'DOOM' part.

All the kids in the front row flinched, pressing their backs flat against their chairs except Zim who was too busy doodling to notice and Dib who was concentrating only on what thoughts ran through his head to hear. Ms. Bitters saw this, emitting a venomous hiss of disapproval, and slithered over to Zim, who was feverishly moving his pencil over his paper, grinning maliciously to himself.

"Zim! Are you paying attention?" she growled, towering above him with her spine curved so her neck was craned menacingly over him, resembling a vulture with glasses and a snowy bun tightly wrapped atop its head.

"Yes, yes. Exploding Earth-monkeys and doom," he replied absently, never taking his eyes off his paper.

This seemed to satisfy Ms. Bitters who materialized in front of Dib next.

"Dib! Care to repeat what I just said?" she spat. It wasn't a question; hardly anything Ms. Bitters said was.

The boy jumped when his pensive state was shattered and he looked up at his scowling teacher, insides curling and clenching when he remembered he hadn't been paying attention to most of the lesson. He'd been too busy wondering what Zim was up to and how to stop him.

"Uh…" He faltered.

Ms. Bitters's eyes, which had been narrowed at him before, shrunk to slits, burning into his face with intensity so great it almost caused him physical pain.

"DETENTION!" she shrieked, slinking back over to her desk leaving Dib to take in the news.

_Detention? _No, that couldn't be right! He had a plan! How was he going to stop Zim if he was stuck here after Skool was over?

He glanced over at Zim to find he was throwing a smug look his way, gloved hands twirling his pencil in a small gesture of victory. Anger filled Dib, but also a sense of hopelessness. Whatever this great plan of his was could end up destroying the Earth if he wasn't there to stop it--even if Zim was an idiot. After all, the Irken's incompetence was only to an extent. The invader may have stood a chance at wiping out the human race before if he'd lowered his pride and thought things through more carefully in the past.

He turned back to Ms. Bitters who was settling herself in her seat behind her desk.

"Ms. Bitters! I-I can't have a detention! I've never had one in my life and I have things to do after Skool!" he stammered, but Ms. Bitters interrupted.

"SILENCE! No arguments, Dib!" she snapped.

"But…"

Ms. Bitters hissed at him and the words died in his throat before they could reach his tongue. He slid down in his seat, defeated and disheartened, wondering how he was going to save mankind this time.

He looked around helplessly at all the students who might very well be facing their doom soon, only to see they were all stifling snickers behind their hands.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even care…"he muttered under his breath to himself, reluctantly tuning in to what Ms. Bitters was saying.

~****~

When the bell rang forty agonizingly-long minutes later, Dib remained in his seat while the rest of the class rushed to the door, bursting into the hallway with screeches of joy. Zim, however, lagged behind and took a detour over to Dib's desk. The Irken had his hands clasped behind him, chest sticking out in that prideful way of his. Magenta eyes, covered with violet-iris contacts, narrowed as he smirked at the human.

Dib's hands, which were resting on the edge of the desk facing him, clutched tighter at the pressed wood in fury until his knuckles and nail beds burned white.

"You won't get away with it Zim!" he hissed through clenched teeth, amber eyes glaring hatefully at the green boy.

Zim just laughed loudly at this, moving his arms to cross over his chest.

"_Foolish_ human! I'm already getting away with it," he stated, grinning so his zipper-tooth smile was on full display.

"AH HA! You admit it! You _are_ plotting something!" Dib cried, rising from his seat so he was level with the green boy and pointing an accusing finger in his face. He waited for the fear or annoyance of being discovered to slip into the Irken's expression, but he was sorely disappointed as Zim went on grinning. He swatted Dib's hand away dismissively, far too pleased with himself to care about whatever Dib had to say on the matter.

"Yes, and I must say I've _truly_ outdone myself this time. And with you here in this…_detention_…I will be free to destroy the Earth without interference. Your pi-ti-ful planet will soon face the wrath of ZIM!" he shouted as he clenched his gloved hands into fists and raised them above his head, leaping onto Dib's desk. His words dissolved into maniacal laughter.

When he finally calmed down, his laughter reduced to a smug smirk, he stepped down to the ground and strutted towards the door, turning to give Dib one last evil grin. "Have fun in _detention_, Dib-worm."

Dib growled angrily, and grudgingly plopped back into his chair. He knew now that there was no way he could just sit here and let that meddlesome annihilate the Earth. He had to get out of here, and fast.

_I've got to do it so I don't get in trouble though; can't afford another detention…_he thought to himself, frowning thoughtfully, and then grinning when an idea came to him. All he had to do was get to his locker.

"Alright, _Dib_," Ms. Bitters said in her rough, gravelly voice as she reentered the room (Dib didn't even realize she'd left), putting a distasteful inflection on his name, "Sit there for an hour doing nothing until your brain melts inside your enormous head."

There was a twinge of annoyance at the insult, but Dib shook it off and raised his hand instead. He watched as Ms. Bitters raised a thin eyebrow and barked, "What, Dib?"

"Can I go to the bathroom? My intestines feel like they're going to explode," he asked, clutching at his abdomen, doubling over in fake agony.

"No."

"But it was mayonnaise and corn day in the cafeteria!" (It really was too easy to lie about intestinal problems with food like that.)

Ms. Bitters seemed to consider this for a minute, probably imagining what would happen if she just let his organs burst inside him, before she waved her hand, signaling he could go.

"Make it quick, though!" she shouted at his back as he bolted from the room.

Of course, Dib didn't have any intention to actually stop at the bathroom. He ran straight for his locker, twirling in the combination, 12-24-22. He pushed up on the button above the dial and swung the door open so hard it slammed into the lockers juxtaposing it on the right side. Without having to think, he grabbed a handful of glossy black beads and his goggles with the cloaking technology from inside, stuffed them in his pocket, and made his way back to Ms. Bitters' room.

He stopped just outside the door.

_Alright, Dib, time to test your acting skills…_he thought to himself with a sigh as he dug his fingernail into one bead, making a small incision on the surface. Immediately, tendrils of grey smoke bloomed from the crack, filling the air around him. He took a moment to gather all the panic regarding to Zim's latest plan to destroy mankind together before ripping the door open, leaping inside, and shouting,

"AAGGHH!!! Ms. Bitters, it's worse than I thought! I'm going to spontaneously combust!"

Ms. Bitters, looking up from her task of grading papers, seemed vaguely interested by this instead of horrified, but he'd expected that much. There was an air of smugness about her too as she watched him flail around and wail in a convincing I'm-about-to-explode act.

"You see, Dib? You should have paid attention to today's lesson!" she growled in her shrill voice. She went back to grading the stack of papers on her desk. "Go explode outside. I don't want your guts staining my classroom. It smells bad enough in here already from the collective child stench."

Dib didn't have to be told twice, though he'd have some explaining to do when he showed up perfectly healthy at school the next day.

Once he was outside, he took three beads in his palm, including the already-smoking one, and threw them a good distance away where they detonated. As the smoke from the explosion rose into the atmosphere, acting as a screen, Dib slipped on the goggles and flicked on the cloaking device.

"Time to see what Zim's up to," he muttered to himself.

He had to remember that he didn't have to act stealthy; he was invisible, so no one could see him. Still, he snuck his way to Zim's crooked green house, sticking out awkwardly between the dull colors of the homes on either side of it. Cautiously, Dib approached the front walkway, guarded by three-foot wall-eyed gnomes. His cloaking device allowed him to slip past, but he could tell the gnomes had sensed a disturbance. One slip up and he'd be eating lasers for dinner.

Slowly, and oh, so carefully, he twisted the doorknob, which was open, thanks to GIR, and slipped inside.

The human wrenched the goggles off his face dramatically, allowing him to become visible again, and took a heroic stance as he yelled,

"PREPARE TO FACE DEFEAT, ALIEN SCUM!"

He was met with deafening silence.

Dib scanned the house, highly suspicious and alert, waiting for something, anything, to pop out and attack him…but nothing came. The computer made no attempts to shoot at him, throw him out or even say _anything_. Even GIR wasn't sitting in front of the large television or making waffles in the kitchen.

He listened to see if Zim's laugh would bubble up from the depths of his base, but the place was eerily and unnaturally quiet.

Of course, Dib didn't buy it; not for one second. He knew there was something horribly wrong here, and he was going to find out what.

He slipped into the kitchen, still on his toes and ready for anything, making his way over to the oddly-placed toilet against the opposite wall. The eyes of the strange-looking people on the posters around the room seemed to follow him as he edged closer. However, he reached his destination unharmed and unnoticed.

He looked down the pipe, eyes narrowed behind his thick glasses.

"It ends now, Zim," he said to no one in particular before jumping inside the bowl and plunging into the bowls of his enemy's headquarters.

**A/N- WHOO! That was fun!**

**I feel so evil for leaving you all hanging. xDDDD WHERE IS ZIM!? :O **

**For those who were looking forward to reading this, mentioned in my author's note in my other story, Destructive Information, I really hope you weren't disappointed. I seriously do, because I hate disappointing my readers.**

**Comments are very much appreciated. I love feedback. :D**

**~Flassy**


	2. Doom's Day Gone Wrong

**A/N-** **Alright! Chapter Two! Honestly, I didn't think I'd get this far. XDDDD**

**Here's a special thanks to all my reviewers! I'm a person of few words, but I mean them sincerely. :D**

**Invader Zan- LOL Thank you so much! I'm absolutely thrilled you like it so much!**

**Alohilani- I can't thank you enough for the encouragement. :D**

**Invader Johnny- LOL Me too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**rejectsuperstar- OMG, I'm so glad you think so! Thank you so much!**

**Kei Lawliet- Thank you so much! I'll try to get updates out as soon as I can. :D**

**teenytinyturtle5- Thank you! I'll definitely continue if everyone continues to like it!**

**Disclaimer- *checks* Nope, still own nothing. :D**

Chapter Two: Doom's Day Gone Wrong 

Dib ran into GIR about ten minutes into his infiltration of Zim's base.

The little robot was quietly watching seven different shows while shoving a taco into his mouth, pulled from a Krazy Taco bag. The greasy sack had about a dozen more inside and was full to bursting point. Spicy meat leaked from the shell of the one GIR was munching on currently and dripped down his metal lips and chin to plop onto the floor, unnoticed. Periodically, he would stop eating long enough to giggle and point at one of the screens, his huge eyes shining a florescent cyan, signaling his brain wasn't all there at the moment.

From past experiences, Dib knew GIR would refrain from attacking him while his eyes were blue, and he took this as an opportunity to find out where Zim was hiding. He slowly made his way over to where the robot was sitting.

"Uh…Zim's robot-thing?" Dib said, tapping lightly on the robot's shoulder to attract his attention.

"OH HI, BIIIIIIIIG-HEADED KID! I GOTZ ME SOME TACOS!" the SIR unit screeched jumping excitedly to his feet and turning to face the human.

"That's great, but could you tell me where your master is?" Dib asked, leaning down to look at GIR, acting as innocently as possible. "And my head's _not _big!"

"Mastah is floatin' in space in a PURPLE BANANA! Imma gaurdin' the house for him! I hope he forgets to come back for me so I can ASPLODE!" GIR squealed happily, bursting into a fit of hysterical giggles. The thought of expolding seemed to excite him.

"Explode? What do you mean explode? Is that Zim's plan!?" Dib demanded, taking the little robot by the shoulders and shaking him roughly as if the information would fall out of him like loose change. (Actually, he thought he could hear coins rattling around in the robot's head.)

GIR nodded his head with vigor, grinning hugely as if he'd just won a lifetime supply of Suck Monkeys.

The human quickly released his grip on GIR and jumped to his feet.

"I've got to stop him!" he cried. He turned back to the robot who had fallen over sideways as if the Dib's hands had been the only thing holding him up, but was soon giggling and rolling in the taco grease and fillings strewn on the floor.

"Hey, little robot! How do you get to the, uh…Purple Banana?" Dib asked, but GIR was unresponsive, still rolling. "Uh…little robot?"

The SIR unit now sat upright, but the only reply Dib received was, "TACOS!" as GIR waved a handful of taco meat in the air. Dib tried, with much effort, to keep his patience with the crazy robot, but he was getting desperate as his time to reach Zim slowly ticked away.

He didn't know how he could possibly forgive himself if Zim's plan succeeded. And what would he do if Earth was destroyed? He didn't think his arch enemy would kindly offer him a spare spaceship or a place to stay. There was no room for compassion in Zim's PAK, he was sure.

"Please, evil robot-thingy! You _have_ to tell me how to get to the Purple Banana!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

As if he was going out of his way to annoy the human, GIR simply smiled with his tongue sticking out, but eventually he said,

"Oooooonly if you dance with meeeeeeee!"

Dib felt his heart drop into his stomach, knowing really didn't have time to play along with the robot's games, but what else was he going to do?

Heaving an enormous sigh, he started to move in a sad excuse for a dance as GIR sang a song for him consisting of the words "doo" and "dee". The tiny robot seemed absolutely thrilled as he watched Dib jig pathetically, happily clapping his metal hands together and running in circles as he sang.

"Okay!" GIR said after a few more seconds of dancing around, satisfied at last, "The Purple Banana is riiiiiiiiiiight up there!"

The SIR unit was pointing towards a lilac-tinted glass chute down the next hallway. A pipe, much too small for any human (or alien) to fit through was coming out of the top of the contraption.

_Must be some kind of teleporter,_ Dib guessed, seeing the pipe problem. He looked back behind him to see GIR was absorbed in his TV shows again, devouring his bulging bag of tacos as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks, robot!" he said gratefully.

"SHHH!" GIR scolded, "The Scary Monkey is on."

Dib assumed that meant, 'no problem' in GIR-speak and sprinted off towards the chute.

~****~

"Wow, it really _does_ kind of look a purple banana…" Dib mused, looking out the window.

The space base he'd been transported to, which was basically a huge spacecraft looming above the Earth, was in the shape of a crescent moon and a deep plum color. He recognized it almost immediately, remembering when Zim had held him captive here once before and Gaz had had to save him. Well, actually, she'd just wanted pizza.

What troubled him though was he could have sworn the control room had been flooded with purple goo and Zim had cut off all the teleporter connections. Then again, when he thought about it, Zim had been great at fixing up his base when it was damaged. This place couldn't have been _too_ different.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Zim's unmistakable harsh laugh, coming from somewhere nearby. He could just hear the surety of victory the Irken felt and it made him furious.

That alien wouldn't know what hit him when he wrecked his plans for global conquest!

Dib fingered the remaining Exploding Bead in his pocket, an idea forming in his head. Maybe he could blow up the controls and cause the system to error. That way, Zim wouldn't be able to go through with his evil scheme and have to surrender victory to him. Plus, if the alien had his back to him at least, he could throw the bead without being noticed, successfully executing his plan without having to engage in any fighting. Of course, there would be a fight afterwards because Zim wasn't very good at accepting loss, but that was beside the point.

It seemed like a foolproof plan; so foolproof, Dib found himself to be grinning with the same feeling of assured victory as his enemy was laughing with.

He followed the sound of the maniacal cackling, and soon found himself in the control room where Zim was typing at an enormous console curving around the perimeter of the room. The Irken has his back turned to Dib, but the human quickly took care of that by chucking the last Exploding Bead at the keyboard.

It would have been effective in getting Zim's attention AND destroying the console had it not missed by a yard, but the fact was, the tiny detonator only managed to hit a trashcan, the explosion spewing trash and plastic everywhere. Zim whirled around, antennas straight up and alert before they lowered a good three inches in obvious hostility. His eyes narrowed, a dangerous red fire blazing in them.

"How did I miss? _Wow_, I've got bad aim!" Dib breathed in disbelieve, shocked at his own athletic deficiency. He found he didn't have time to dwell on his aiming skills though as he looked up to see Zim growling furiously at him, his tactile members twitching with rage, magenta eyes glaring holes into his face. He swiftly regained his heroic composure shouting, "I mean…ZIM! GIVE UP AND FACE DEFEAT!"

By the look on the Irken's face, he wasn't going to give up nearly that easily.

"YOU!" the alien seethed, "You, _horrible_, _meddlesome_, _troublemaking_, HYUUUMAN!"

The small invader took a fighting stance and his PAK opened up, sprouting metal limbs. He began to advance toward the human, his expression livid. Dib took that as his cue to start running for his life, but on his spider-legs, Zim was much faster than he was on foot and caught up with him within seconds. He was soon pinned down like an insect under a shoe by the tip of one of the metal appendages.

"How did you get here? How did you get out of the Skool?" Zim demanded loudly. He pushed the end of his spider-leg into Dib's back to further prove how irritated he was by the Earthling's presence.

"AHH! Ouch, quit it!" Dib yelped, but the tip only dug deeper into his spine, "I tricked Ms. Bitters so I could…OW!...get into your base and stop you! And your loser robot let me in--GAH! Ow!" He forced the words out through gritted teeth, but said them with confidence, refusing to let Zim think he'd given up.

The metal limb gave one last jab to his back, digging in extra deep before his wrists and ankles were pinned down instead. Cuffs came out of the aluminum tips and Zim forced Dib's arms behind his back and his legs together, binding his hands and feet. Instead of chains however, there was a strange blue energy fizzling between the cuffs. Chains or no chains though, there was no way Dib could escape, fight Zim, or really do anything requiring the use of his arms and legs.

He lay helplessly on the floor as Zim's PAK legs shrunk back into their metal casing, lowering the alien onto the ground who was still frowning at him.

"Good try, _Dib_, but your interferences will NOT, uh…INTERFERE with my _ingenious_ plan, to _DESTROY_ the humans!" Zim told the bound teenager. He suddenly grinned evilly, looking out the window at the Earth, imagining what it would look like when it was blown to smithereens, shrapnel flung to the far corners of the universe.

"I'll still stop you, Zim!" Dib insisted, pulling against the cuffs, but only managing to roll over on to his back which turned out to be more uncomfortable than on his stomach.

Zim merely watched him struggle with amusement.

"HA! _Foolish_ human! You will not stop me this time, Dib-worm! Not when I'm so close to putting my master plan into action. Irk will soon name the Amazing Zim the greatest invader to ever live for conquering the pitiful planet Earth in just a few days," he boasted.

"Days? You've been here for months!"

"SILENCE!" Zim screeched. He turned back to the console, tapping at a few keys, "Now, Dib-stink, watch as your planet is blown to pieces at the hands of my…DOOM'S DAY BEE!"

There was a moment of dead silence as Dib struggled to make sure he'd heard that right.

"A…a Doom's Day _Bee_?" he asked incredulously.

Zim cocked a nonexistent eyebrow, grinning widely at the human who had momentarily ceased squirming around in his attempt to rid himself of his metal hindrances, listening to see if the Irken was serious.

"The name strikes FEAR into your pathetic human heart, no?"

Dib's eyes shifted from side to side as he searched for an answer.

"Um, no, not really. The fact that it's a giant _bomb_ does, but…"

Zim snarled, left antenna twitching with annoyance at the lack of terror in the human. (How dare he not cower at his amazing invention!)

"Well, you'll learn to _cringe_ at the very mention of it when your FILTHY dirt-ball of a planet is smashed to microscopic bits! PREPARE for the launching!"

Even if the name hadn't had the effect Zim had desired, the threat to the Earth was very real to Dib and his eyes widened. He thrashed, frantically trying to somehow rid himself of his bonds, but with no avail. _No, no, NO!_ he screamed in his mind, panic taking over and forming beads of sweat at his temples.

Zim's claw was slowly lowering towards the button that would end life on Earth permanently, when he suddenly jerked his hand away from the keyboard, bringing it up to smack his forehead instead.

"Gah! I forgot all about GIR!" he shouted in frustration. "I'll have to get him before I release the Bee…"

He stomped out of the control room, scowling with his shoulders hunched and angled forward, hands balled into fists.

There was a whooshing sound as Zim was transported back to his base, and then silence. Dib simply laid still on the floor, physically drained from all his struggling and dreading the moment when Zim would return; the time otherwise known as, the end for all life on Earth. He flexed his wrists again, but it was no use. He wasn't getting out of this one and he knew it.

He'd lost.

When Zim returned a few minutes later, GIR skipping along behind him with his bag of tacos, he was smirking victoriously to himself.

"And now, the REAL launching of the Bee!" he announced when he reached the computer controls. This go round, he wasted no time on dramatic effect and simply punched the button, sealing the Earth's doom.

Dib struggled into a kneeling position, crawling feebly in a hopeless attempt to reach the keyboard. "NOOO!" he cried, grunting and struggling harder, despite the fatigue.

Zim just laughed, watching the countdown clock projected on the enormous window that doubled as a computer screen excitedly as it ticked away the seconds.

5…4…3

"TACOS!!"

GIR suddenly shoved a taco from his bag in Zim's face, so close it was nearly touching his meat-sensitive skin. The Irken quickly tried to back away from the allergy-inducing Mexican takeout.

"GIR, GET THAT FILTH AWAY FROM ME!" he cried, but his robot minion wasn't listening as he continued to wave the taco in his master's face, oblivious to Zim's obvious rage.

Zim was backed into the keyboard and the edge caught him behind his knees, causing him to momentarily lose his balance, elbowing a few keys as he fell over the console. The clock had reached 1 by this point, but the moment Zim accidentally pressed the buttons, the countdown stopped and the screen changed to read, TARGET RESET. An automated voice announced this, echoing loudly in the now silent control room.

Everyone looked up at the monitor, gaping in shock; all except GIR, anyway, who shouted, 'Yay!' Zim and Dib on the other hand waited to see where the new target had been assigned, holding their breath in anticipation.

When the coordinates were displayed, it was Zim's turn to be horrified. His antennas slowly lowered until they were flat against his head when he saw the screen read--TARGET: IRKEN MASSIVE.

**A/N- BWAHAHAH! Did I ever mention how fun being evil is? **

**I do love using those wonderful little cliffhangers…**

**Anyway, there's a horrible feeling that this chapter wasn't so great buzzing in my head. I really hope I'm wrong. **


	3. PROGRESS UPDATE AND PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 3

**PROGRESS UPDATE: READ IF YOU'RE INTERESTED FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS (PREVIEW OF CHAPTER THREE INCLUDED!)**

_**ATTENTION READERS:**_

Chapter Three is officially in progress! I'm on page three right now, so it's about half-done at the moment. After I get about five or six pages written, I'll edit, and then post it. I wrote this message just to let you know that I WILL be continuing this story. Don't give up hope! Your enthusiasm is one of the major reasons I'm continuing. Your support has helped greatly and I'd like to thank you all sincerely. As a reward for your wonderful comments, patience and faith in me, here is a long-awaited preview of the long-awaited next chapter!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

**A/N- Alright! Chapter Three! This is accomplishment people! Accomplishment!**

**Disclaimer- The amazing alien that is Zim does not belong to me as well as everything else related to IZ.**

Chapter Three- Sentenced

The countdown clock didn't start back at five, instead, picking up where it had left off, which was at one. The automated voice returned, announcing, "LAUNCHING MISSILE." The ship swung dangerously, causing everyone to be flung to one side of the control room, as it turned to aim the cannon containing the Bee at its new destination. A deafening _BAM_ was heard as the Bee was spat into the vacuum of space, the gargantuan yellow and black-striped bomb with little wings poking from the top hurtling at an incredible velocity towards the apparent direction of the Massive. It jumped into hyper speed soon after, so as to reach its target, disappearing from view altogether.

Zim scrambled to his feet, gaping in horror at where his creation had been seconds before, which was now flying off to destroy his own people. And worse; the Tallest were on the Massive.

"NO! MY TALLEST!" he shouted in anguish, sprinting to a place at the controls, pressing buttons wildly. There _had_ to be a way to stop the striped nightmare! By punching random keys however, he only managed to make things worse. The monitor notified the Irken that he'd just caused the Doom's Day Bee to split into _three_ deadly Doom's Day Bees.

"GAAAAAAH!" he screeched, trying to undo his mistake, but with no success.

Dib simply watched from behind, gaping in shock, unsure of what to do exactly. Everything had happened too fast and chaotic for his brain to process. He stared, dumbstruck as Zim pounded at the console.

"GIR! Try and find a way to reset the-" the invader ordered, but before he could finish his instructions, the automated voice said, "TARGET IN RANGE. PREPARE FOR OBLITERATION."

"NO! Terminate missile objective!" Zim demanded, slamming his fists down onto the keyboard. The screen displayed the computer could not obey his command, reading ERROR in enormous red letters and he pulled at his antennas, shouting something in his native tongue that was most likely Irken curses.

To add to the alien's distress, the automated voice returned one last time to announce, TARGET REACHED.

At the mention of these two, cruel words, Zim sunk down to his knees, knowing with a horrible ache in his squeedilyspooch the damage was done, and there was nothing he could do.

What started as an almost inaudible blip on the Massive's radar soon proved to be something much more threatening. In just a few seconds, the blip turned into three blips, and large ones at that. The communicator drone manning the radar quickly notified his Tallest, jumping from his seat and shouting,

"My Tallest! There are three unknown projectiles coming straight toward us!"

Tallest Purple ceased crunching on mouthful of chips upon hearing the news, one eye narrowed questioningly. Red looked up as well, inquisitive, and asked, "Is it an enemy ship?" while struggling to open a bag of candy.

"No, my Tallest. The inside has no communicating device, but there is a command signal."

"Where is its origin?"

"The signal is coming from a spaceship located over the Earth, sir."

The candy bag Red was holding crinkled loudly as he clenched his claws tightly around the top, and his antennas slowly lowered, twitching with anger.

"_ZIM_." he hissed furiously.

"I say we blow whatever's coming toward us up," Purple concluded, shoving more chips into his mouth, obviously uninterested. "You, drone, activate the lasers."

The communicator raised a hand in salute before returning to his post jumping back into his seat.

"Activating lasers!" he said, pressing buttons and typing in commands.

"Aiming…"

He adjusted the angle, and power levels.

"…Firing!"

The drone's gloved claw came down on a red button and the Massive's guns shot pink lasers. The beams of destructive energy connected with the three missiles, triggering the dormant explosions inside of them, and the Bees quickly, almost eagerly, exploded. The crew hadn't anticipated this, and they gasped when an almighty force tilted the ship. Alarms went off, wailing loudly, signaling damage.

"What happened?" Red demanded, looking around the room, trying to find out what the problem was.

A drone on the ground level of the Massive's control room called up to the Tallests' platform,

"The projectiles were bombs! The explosion has damaged our snack compartment! The entire tank was destroyed!" he cried.

Tallest Purple looked horrified and devastated by the news. He let his feelings be known as he shouted, "NOT THE SNACKS! WHYYYYYYYYYY? WHYYYYYYYYYY THE SNAAAAAAAACKS?"

Tallest Red looked more furious than upset, his claws clenched around the platform railing with a vice grip.

"Zim will pay for this…" he growled, red eyes narrowing to angry slits. He whirled around, his gaze falling on a purple-robed communicator drone.

"YOU! Change our course for Food Courtia and contact Zim's spaceship immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

_**THIS NOTE WILL BE DELETED WHEN THE THIRD CHAPTER IS COMPLETED AND POSTED**_


End file.
